Seconde Chance FR
by SweetAngel818
Summary: la suite de rebelle à ma manière j'ai tjrs voulu qu'ils se remettent enssembles j'ai pas pu m'enpêcher


**Bon c'est ma première fanfiction, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils appartiennent à PC et Kristine Cast je m'amuse juste dans la tête des personnages.**

**Résumé : Zoey, Erik, Lucie, Damien, les Jumelles, Aphrodite et tous les novices rouges se retrouvent dans les sous terrains. Kalona et Néferet ont berné tous les autres élèves de La Maison de la Nuit. Zoey vient d'avoir un rêve étrange (chap. 1 de Tentée à paraître en juin 2011) elle se réveil et retrouve Erik assis par terre la tête entre les mains.**

POV Zoey

-Il était là assit par terre la tête entre les mains, il avait l'air de souffrir. Je détestais le voir dans cet état. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement.

-Erik ? Ça va ? T'a pal air bien, murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Mes parents, je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents…et mon portable n'a plus de batteries.

-Il était nerveux. Je lui tendis mon portable avec un petit sourire.

-Tien, prévient les.

-Euh merci, c'est sympa.

-Il faut sauver le plus de personnes, lui répondis-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire, oui je sais bien qu'il n'était plus fâché et qu'il était de notre coté mais ça me faisait du bien quand il me souriait.

Il revint et me tendit mon téléphone en me remerciant.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre que tu veux prévenir ?

-Non, les personnes à qui je tiens le plus sont à l'abri dit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux et taquin à la fois.

-J'inspirais profondément.

-Erik, on peut parler ?

-Oui dit-il de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Nous répondis-je, je me sentais déjà rougir.

-Ah. Euh ok si tu veux

-Erik, commençais-je, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais face à un choix, toi, Heath ou Blake. Je t'ai choisis mais après avoir plaqué Heath pour la énième fois sans succès, Loren est arrivé (sa mâchoire se crispa au son du prénom de celui qui avait tout fait pour nous séparer) cela tombait bien car je voulais lui dire que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin parce que tu comptais trop pour moi. Il a su comme toujours trouver les mots pour me faire changer d'avis. Il m'a manipulé et m'a enlever ce qui m'étais plus cher et ce que je te réservais (je baissais les yeux me sentant rougir, je devais ressembler à une tomate).

Je vis quand même une lueur dans ses yeux ainsi que ce sourire qui m'avait toujours fait craquer.

POV Erik

Je serrais la mâchoire je me retenais pour ne pas crier ma douleur. Ensuite cette phrase sorti de sa bouche « Il m'a enlevé ce qui m'était le plus cher et ce que je te réservais » je levais la tête voyant quelle était rouge tomate et qu'elle avait baissé la tête. Je ne pus m'empêché toute mes soupçons, toute ma rancœur et toutes ma colère s'envola. Je lui pris le menton, comme la première fois, lui soulevant son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Comme j'aimais me perdre dans ces grands yeux noisette, ils étaient pleins de remords, de tristesse, elle s'en voulait et ça se voyait. _Comment ais-je pus douter qu'elle me voulait du mal ? _Pensais-je.

Me penchant doucement pour l'embrasser lui laissant le temps de reculer si elle le voulait. À ma grande surprise elle s'avança plaquant son front sur le mien, me regardant droit des les yeux.

POV Zoey

_Comment ais-je pus lui faire ça ? Il me pardonne si facilement je ne le mérite pas_. À ce moment précis mes yeux plongés dans l'océan des siens j'oubliais tout, Kalona, Neferet, les Corbeaux Moqueurs, les souterrains…nous étions seuls au monde.

POV Erik

Une fois de plus j'étais perdu dans ses yeux noisette, je pris son visage entre mes mains l'entrainant vers moi, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eu un petit moment de recules puis se ressaisit et se rapprocha. Comme ses lèvres m'avaient manqué ! J'approfondis le baiser prenant sa lèvre enferreur entre les miennes lui suppliant de me suivre. Quand elle les entrouvrit et que nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois ce fut un feu d'artifices. Elle se recula un tout petit peu pour reprendre son souffle. Avec un grand sourire elle m'entraina dans un autre coin des souterrains que ne connaissais pas.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes lui dis-je en la tirant vers mois, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est une surprise dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé elle me cacha les yeux avec ses mains et me fi avancer de tris pas avant de me laisser découvrir, une petite pièce avec un lit et des lampes à gaz qui éclairaient toute la chambre miniature. Il y avait même une porte. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire gênée.

-Comment…

-Euh c'est les filles qui m'ont aidé, au cas où euh quelqu'un voulait un peu euh… d'intimité…j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Ne connaissant pas les amours de chacun…enfin euh… je me suis douté qu'Aphrodite et Darius enfin…

Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire mais aussi pour la remercier et lui montré tellement j'étais heureux. Approfondissent le baiser je le tirais plus contre moi. Ses mains sur mon torse s'étaient glissées derrière ma nuque m'attirant plus vers elle. L'attrapant, je la portais jusqu'au lit.

J'étais torse nu et elle avait enlevé son tee-shirt, comme elle était belle. Ses mains reposaient sur mon torse, j'en suis sur elle pouvait sentir mon cœur battre. Je la serrais contre moi, la frome, de nos corps s'épousaient à la perfection, je la relâchais m'écartant un peu. Inquiète le me lança un regard interrogateur. Lui prenant ses mains dans les miennes je les embrassais avant de les reposé sur le lit. Je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose que je pense que jamais je n'aurais fais pour Aphrodite, je m'apprêtais à lui offrir mon sang intentionnellement. Lentement je fis glisser l'ongle de mon pouce sur mon torse, une fine ligne de sang vis ses yeux s'illuminés, elle se mordit les lèvres s'efforcent de resté là où elle était.

-Erik, je…je…veux dit-elle s'approchant doucement.

Elle se pencha et lécha doucement la ligne de sang qui coulait. Je rejetais la tête laissant s'échapper un petit gémissement. Elle s'écarta me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin malicieux et fit glisser son ongle juste au-dessus de son sein gauche. Je la regardais avec tendresse et étonnement, je n'attendais rien en retour contrairement à Blake.

- Tu ne dois pas...

Elle sourit

-Je le veux ne t'inquiète pas je ne me sens pas du tout obligée dit-elle avec douceur.

Je souris et me pencha vers elle lui laissant le temps de se retirer si elle changeait d'avis. Croyant que j'hésitais elle se rapprocha, je me décidais et lécha la ligne de sang qui coulait.

Son sang tellement doux, sucré, riche et chaud. Il me fit tourner la tête.

POV Zoey

Erik m'offrait son sang ? J'hésitais est-ce que je devais ?

-Erik, je…je…veux murmurais-je

Je me penchais et lécha la ligne de sang qui coulait sur son torse, ce fut une explosion. Son sang était meilleur que celui de Heath et même que celui de Loren. Il était encore plus sucré, doux, chaud et riche. Je me retirais pris une grande inspiration et fis glisser mon ongle au-dessus de mon sein gauche.

-Tu ne dois pas dit-il

On aurait dit qu'il était hypnotisé, je souris.

-Je le veux ne t'inquiète pas je ne me sens pas du tout obligée dis-je avec tendresse.

Il se pencha et commença à boire mon sang.

POV Erik

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière me pressant contre elle. Je m'écartais lui souris avec douceur puis l'embrassa. Voilà comment c'est passé notre première fois, nous avions imprimé.

Nous étions allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Y a quelqu'un ? s'il vous plait ouvrez ! c'était Lucie.

Nous nous levâmes nous rhabillâmes et allâmes ouvrir la porte tjrs coller l'un à l'autre.

-Bon sang vous êtes là ! s'écria Lucie.

-Euh oui, Lucie euh on n'était pas partit rigola Zoey.

T-u m'as pas prévenu, laisser un mot rien ! on s'est inquiété ! s'emporta Lucie.

-Lucie calme toi. Ça va aller.

-Il est 22h00 et euh Aphrodite a eu une vison…Néferet va se faire dévoré par l'une de ces chose… et toi Zoey tu va je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu va faire mais tu va tuer Kalona.

-Euh ok bon maintenant il faut trouver un plan ! dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je regardais _ma _Zoey la mienne à jamais. Je lui souris et l'embrassa.

POV Zoey

Bon il nous reste à peine quelques heures pour trouver le moyen de tuer Kalona. Elliot parti en éclaireur à vu Néferet se dirigée vers les souterrains mais l'un des Corbeau Moqueur l'a chopé et elle est morte décapité.

Tout à coup je fus prise de douleurs soudaine au ventre et de fortes migraines.

POV Erik

Zoey se recroquevilla sur elle-même en un coup. Non pas elle pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

-Non, criais-je.

-Dehors, il faut la porté jusqu'à l'extérieur, cria Aphrodite

-Mais les Corbeaux et Kalona…

-Maintenant cria-t-elle.

Je la portais dehors priant Nyx pour qu'elle soit entrain de se transformer. _Oh Nyx s'il vous plait faites que ça ne soit que la transformation. _Soudain elle poussa un cri. « Il ne faut pas tarder » dit une voie derrière moi, Darius. Arrivé dehors Kalona nous attendait. Je posais Zoey, _ma _Zoey, par terre et me plaça devant elle pour la protégé mais Aphrodite me dit de me reculer jusqu'à l'entrée des tunnels je voulu protester mais elle me lança un regard noir.

Zoey poussa un nouveau cri, ses tatouages luisaient. _Merci Nyx, merci de ne pas me l'enlever je vous suis si reconnaissant. _Elle se leva sortit une dague de sa poche, la pointa ver le haut, l'est, le sud, l'ouest, le nord et à nouveau vers le haut.

-Air, Feu, Eau, Terre et Esprit récita-t-elle se dirigeant vers les points cardinaux correspondant à chaque élément. Je vous invoque, venez à moi, dirigé cette dague et anéantissez cet ange déchu ainsi que ses enfants !

On aurait dit une Grande Prêtresse exotique, elle était sublime. Elle traça un cercle sur le sol, Damien, Shaunee, Erin et Lucie se placèrent dedans tenant chacun leur bougie. Ils furent tous relier par un fil d'argent. Les éléments tournoyaient autour de _ma _Zoey.

_Voyer sa puissance,_

_Ébloui par sa beauté,_

_Aucun traitre, aucun démon ne survivra_

_Seuls les enfants de Nyx, les cœurs purs_

_Et nos frères les Humains survivront_

_Voyez son pouvoir_

_Voyez sa beauté_

_Respectez votre nouvelle _

_Grande Prêtresse de la Maison de la Nuit_

_Notre sœur et la fille de Nyx nous éblouie._

Ces mots sont sortis seuls de ma bouche comme s'ils avaient été chuchoté et que je n'avais qu'à les répéter. Quand j'eu fini une lumière nous ébloui tous. Zoey lança la dague en direction de Kalona, cette dernière le toucha en plein cœur. Il tomba parterre et ses enfants également et ensuite ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour ne plus jamais renaitre.

-Air, Feu, Eau, Terre et Esprit merci, proclama-t-elle, je vous suis reconnaissante je vous libère.

Qu'elle était belle _ma _Zoey. Quand elle eu fini de fermer le cercle elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, passion et douceur à la foi.

-Merci consort, dit-elle avec sérieux.

-Prêtresse, répondis-je ce fut un honneur.

Et le poing sur le cœur je m'inclinais devant elle suivit par tout les autres. Quand je me relevais je vi de nouveaux tatouages sur ses chevilles et ceux qu'elle avait sur ses épaules avait encadré celles-ci formant un _collier. _

-Zoey ! s'écria Erin

-Tu es…continua Shaunee.

-Wa wow termina Erin.

-Bien dit jumelle, je ne saurais mieux dire.

-De quoi vous parler tous ?

-De ça siffla Elliot avec un grand miroir

POV Zoey

Wa wow était le mot les tatouages que j'avais sur les épaules avait évolué encadrant mon décoté formant un _collier. _Erik me regardait avec respect, douceur, tendresse, amour, passion et émerveillement. Mes hanches me picotaient, je levais légèrement mon tee-shirt les tatouages là aussi avaient pris plus de place encadrant entièrement mes hanche.

POV Erik

Je la voulais pour moi seul pouvoir découvrir ces nouveau tatouages. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle est retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois c'est elle qui approfondit le baiser me prenant par la main et m'entrainant dans les tunnels. Nous entrâmes dans la petite chambre. Elle était magnifique ses superbes tatouages en spirales saphirs encadrant ses pommettes, son décolleté, ses hanches, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur sa nuque, je ne pus résister je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Je ne voulais pas la lâchée. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit (oh pardon de la journée) dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais bien dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité et maintenant j'avais de nouveau confiance en elle.

Avant qu'elle ne se réveil je couvris ma marque pris mes lunettes de soleil et alla à la bijouterie. À 20h00 je la réveillais avec un doux baiser.

-Bonjour dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Bonjour répondis-je

J'inspirais profondément._ Courage Erik tu peux y arriver. Aller vas-y fait pas ta poule mouiller jette toi à l'eau un peu de cran voyons ! _

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, mis un genou à terre et pris une dernière inspiration.

-Zoey, je t'aime, si tu n'étais pas là à l'heure qu'il est je serais sans doute mort. Zoey,_ ma _Zoey, _ma __Desdémone_, _mon_ amour, _ma_ vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi tu es le soleil de ma vie – ou plutôt la Lune vus que nous sommes de vampires- je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes cotés, j'ouvris une petite boite et ses yeux noisette que l'aime tant s'illuminèrent.

-Erik, souffla-t-elle

-Zoey Redbird, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Erik Night s'écria-t-elle je baissais les yeux honteux, ne fais pas cette tête voyons me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Zoey, la suppliais-je

-Arrête de faire cette tête est-ce une façon de te comporté en compagnie de la futur Mme Zoey Redbird Night ?

Je levais les yeux un grand sourire sur le visage, je la pris dans mes bras et la fit rire résonna dans toute les galeries, cette douce et magnifique jeune Prêtresse était mienne et moi j'étais à elle et ce à jamais.

POV Zoey

-Quoi ? s'écria Lucie

-Non ? ajouta Damien

-C'est tellement… commença Erin

-…Romantique termina Shaunee.

-Mhhh fit Aphrodite

-C'est super si Lucie me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fus très vite encerclé par tous mes amis.

POV Erik

Je suis tellement heureux, Zoey sera bientôt ma femme. _Ma _Zoey, _ma_ Prêtresse, _ma_ vie.

**Vous en penser quoi ?**


End file.
